High School Times From Hell
by msrebeccabourne
Summary: Join the fun as Maria has to go threw moving to redneck city, a cheating boyfriend, lying bestfriends, and the love of a charismatic soul. Sucky summary! Bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all who read what I write. Okay so this is a new story. Same couple of my last (Jeria) they just stick with me. Well any ways read and review. I am still writing Skittles & Lil'Red but I have writers block with that story so I figured why not start this one. lol so R&R.-Bexxy**

** owns the company and any thing else I don't.**

**Chapter 1**

"I can't help but smile." came the lyrics of a song the blonde headed beauty was writing. She had a look of thought on her innocent face. She was thing of the next words for her song when her stepmom , Jennifer Kanellis, voice called her down to feast.

Maria Kanellis made her way down the spiral stair case. The thick, juice, smell of steak filling her nose. She jumped down the last couple of stairs in her faded mini skirt, pink tank with lace on it, a purple cover up, and sliver heels. She made her way to the cherry wood table set for four. Her stepmom, Jenny, her dad Danny, and her sister Janni.

The sound of their front door filled her ears. Maria saw her father come in and set down his brief case. He was a lawyer, best in Chicago. He worked tons of cases. There family was loaded. That didn't change any thing for Maria and Janni though. They worked their asses of to get the stuff they got. The town gossip said they were spoiled ,but hey when is the town gossip right?

"So girls Jen and I have some news for you." Dad said.

"New Sibling?" I guessed.

"No way!"Jen said. She shook her head rapidly. Everyone laughed.

"What is it?" Janni asked.

"We're moving to Cameron, NC." Dad said. I dropped my fork.

"Why are we moving?"I asked. I didn't want to. Everything was just going my way.

"Well my boss wants to start some Law ferm down there and he chose his best staff to take chose me Mia. This is big." He said.

"We can't move. Everyt hign is great here. I have all my friends. How will I get threw life with out Layla, Michelle, and Vickie? And what about Dolph and I? This summer would be are 2 year anniversery. I can't move!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry sweetie but we are moving. We are leaving this friday. Thats final." My dad said slaming his fist down on the table.

"But-"

"Thats it Maria. Go to your room." He said.

I ppushed back my chair and made my way up to my room. I made it to my room and slammed my door. I grabbed my iPhone off the dressed and called Michelle.I waited for her to pick up.

"Hello It's Michelle. I'm not here right now leave a message." I heard come threw the ear piece.

I sighed and tryed calling Layla, Dolph and Vickie. And guess what? The didn't awnser either. I grabbed my bags and car keys. I rushed out the door with out a word.

I hopped into my red BMW and off I went to Michelle's.....Only to wish that I didn't....

**Don't you hate me right now?? tehehe! REVIEW B****** OR RANDY ORTON WILL COME RKO U!!! jk REVIEW THOUGH!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Thank you for reviewing: .DiBiase.4life & xXxKellyLareeOrtonxXx for reviewing so far. I am very glad that you guys like this or else I would be writing this for nothing. So thanks again. Now lets get this CHAPTER rollin'! -Bexxy**

**Chapter 2**

I pulled up to the McCool house and got out. I saw the door was open a tiny bit so I let myself in. I made my way up the long stair case and made my way to Michelle's room. When I got to her poster covered door I heard a nose. I peaked my head in and I saw a sight I wish I didn't.

There on Michelle's bed were Dolph and _her._ Doing _it. _My mouth was gaped open. There was my _best friend in the world_ and my _boyfriend _having _sex._

"Michelle? Dolph? What in the hell is wrong with you guys?" I asked my voice trembling.

Dolph and Michelle looked at my with wide eyes. The cheaters had been caught by the _dumb Blondie. _

"Maria it is not what you think-" Michelle started.

"No what? I don't really give a damn any more. I came here to tell you Michelle that I was freaking moving! But I can see you don't give a damn about me. I am so glad to get the hell out of here. SCREW YOU GUYS! Oh and Dolph all that animal print makes you look like a fag." I yelled slamming Michelle's door. I made my way vastly down the stairs and to my car. I could not believe Michelle and Dolph would do such a thing. They were all so nice to her. So nice to her. Now to know it was all just a game and they were playing her like that. It made her fucking sick. Michelle was happy with her boyfriend Mark Callaway and yet she cheated on him with that jack ass Dolph Ziggler. She lost her best friend and soon her boyfriend once Maria told Mark.

Maria pulled her car down the twist road that the Callaway's lived on and turned into the drive way that led to there beautiful house. She got out of her car and made her way to the door with her make-up making her tears a black/gray color. She knocked on the wooden door and waited until he opened it with a huff.

"Mark! I gotta tell you something!" I said to the 7 foot teddy bear.

"What Maria?" Mark asked alarmed by Maria's tone and tear streaming down her face like streams.

"Michelle is cheating in you with Dolph. My Dolph. I went to her house to tell her I was moving because she wouldn't pick up. And I found _her _and Dolph having sex." I said.

"I can't believe they did that to us. But hold up a minute. You're movin'?" Mark asked.

"Yeah my dad told me today. I guess I am glad to get out of this living hell now." I said with a sign of anger, sadness, and every other emotion you can feel.

"Yeah well to tell you the truth Michelle, Layla, and Vickie are all just stuck up, slutty, bitches." Mark said. I giggled at what he called them.

"Yeah I guess I just thought that if the _top dogs_ would like me and be my friend then everything would be great. But was I sure as hell wrong. " I said.

"Well Maria I gotta go dump that blond bitch. If you will excuse me." Mark stated smiling. I smiled back laughing.

"I gotta go get packing Marky. So bye." I said moving backwards towards my car waving good bye. I pulled out of the Callaway drive way going to my own. I was close to 10:00pm when I reached home ,or what was going to be home for a week or less. I made my way inside. Jen and Dad were freaking out over me coming home so late.

"Guys I am fine. I had to clear my head. I went to Michelle's and found her Dolph together. Doing _something together. _I then thought Mark should know so I went to his house to tell him. I'm sorry. I just wanna get out of here. FOR GOOD!" I said looking at my parents

"We can leave on Friday. You don't have to go to school for the rest of this week if you don't want to Maria." My dad said

"No I am going to go but tomorrow I am not. I am recreating me I guess you could say. I am changing tomorrow. Please all I need is a little money and your permission to dye my hair." I said.

"No way in He-"My dad started.

"Yes you can Maria." Jenny said. I smiled at her.

"Nothing to out there though." Her dad told her.

"Yes sir." I _saluted _ him.

I ran up the stairs to my room and looked around it. I plugged my iPod touch up to my dock and blasted Skillets' Hero. I grabbed my lacy night gown and changed putting my dirty clothes in the hamper. I pulled back my pink comforter and laid down. The last thing I heard was the words

_"I need a Hero to save me now......"_

* * *

Thanks for reading remember its that easy just click the button under it and leave a review! It makes me feel like a princess remember if you dont Ortons gonna come RKO u!! thanks for reading! REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 in High School Times from Hell :) Hope you like!**

**Chapter 3 :)**

Maria Kanellis wasn't one to hurt people but Dolph Ziggler and Michelle McCool had to pay for breaking her heart. It was Tuesday the Kanellis Family planed to leave the next day and not Friday. Maria was on her way to the hair salon. Earlier she caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror earlier and felt the need to change. So she ran out of her room credit card in her small hand and now here she is in her BMW on her way to Sassy's Salon to get her hair cut and dyed. She pulled up to the salon and got out. She made her way inside to find her stylist Janice.

"Hey Janice...I know I don't have an appointment but do you think you could maybe dye my hair a redish purple color?" I asked.

"Are the rents okay with this?," she asked while I nodded my head up and down,"Okay hop on up here Mia." She said going into the back to get the dye. I smiled. I waited why she put the chemicals in my hair. I told her about what Dolph and Michelle did and that why I wanted a change before we moved to Cameron. I smiled when I saw my hair.

"Thanks so much Janice! I love it so frickin' much!" I told her handing her my credit card to scan.

"Not ah. Keep your card sweet heart. This is free. for a new beginning." She said handing me my card back.

"Thanks." I said walking out the door and to my car.

*L8TER*

I went from store to store in the mall buying anything with zebra stripes or the colors red, black, purple, silver, or royal blue. I bought 50 new shirts, 90 band/music tees, 25 tanks, 70 pairs of colored skinny jeans, 50 pairs of gray/black skinnies, 20 dresses, 20 new skirts, 10 pairs of regular jeans, and 100 pairs of converse. Also I bought every single hair-thingy/makeup/hand gloves for Hot Topic and Claries. Also I bought like every color leather jacket I saw.

I made my way to the bathroom. I went into the stall and changed into some dark skinnies, a black tank with a white shirt on top, a leather jacket, and some Black and blue converse. I went out of the stall and went to the mirror. I put on some eye liner and some peach lip gloss. I but in royal blue hair streak clips. I looked in the mirror and added the final touch. Fingerless leather black gloves.

I put my pink tank in the bag. Good Will say hello to my closet. I laughed at my joke in my head. I pushed open the door.

And there they were. Dolph Ziggler and Michelle McCool.

"Hi Michelle ,Dolph." I said politely.

"Maria is that you?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah." I said laughing at there shock.

"You look-" I cut off Michelle mid sentence.

"I know. I gotta go finish backing. Bye." I said smiling and walking down the bathroom hall way. I laughed my ass off the whole way to my car.

*at home*

I got all my old clothes together to take to Good Will. I kept a few items but barely anything. After that I but on some zebra sofes and a black tank. I climb into bed and think New beginning...Don't screw it up as I drifted into dream land.

**Thanks for reading :) REVIEW PLZ! :) I know its short but plz cope with me here...Just a filler...:) REVIEW...PLZ...:)**

**Bexxie 3's u**


	4. Authors NoteSorry

Authors Note.

Dear Readers,

Hello. I am terribly sorry but I lost my journal that has High School Times From Hell in it. I am so sorry. I will still update it but now I have to re-write it. So please bare with me. Also I am terribly sorry for my lack of updating. I know you guys like the stories but I update with I can because I don't have internet connection from my house. So I either have to connect to my neighbors which is hard to keep connected or update when I am at my grandparents house. So please do not be mad at me! Thank you for reading my stories! Till next time!

-ilyARH


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello fanfictioners. Bexxie hurr. So any ways sorry for not updating in like forever. But if you like/love this story then you won't care. So thank yew for reading. ILY!-BEXXIE**

**Chapter 4**

"And we're here!" Dad said pulling into a drive way of what was our new house. _Great_ I thought. I got out of the car and made my way inside. It was a picture perfect house. _Very pretty _I thought sarcastically. I walked up the stairs in my dark skinny jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, a pair of black lacey fingerless gloves, and my signature black high tops. I walked into every room to find a room that would do for me. I opened a black door and I found my room. It was so Maria_-ish. _A big open window, a walk in closet, and was HUGE! I went back outside once I put the boxes I had in my hands down and went to grab the rest of mine.

I was grabbing my guitar case and a bag when I saw two boys coming over. One was taller, had a fit frame, and curly black hair. The other was medium height, had rainbow hair, and piercing green eyes.

"Need help with that Miss." The taller one said.

"Why yes I do. Thank you…." I said dragging the sentence on because I did not know there names.

"Oh…I'm Matt Hardy." The tall one with black hair said.

"Jeff," The other one said looking at my guitar case, "You play?"

"Yeah since I was little," I said smiling, "You?"

"Yeah. I picked it up along the way." He said smiling.

"Well here you go Matt you can take this box. Jeff you can take this one." I said smiling giving the boys the heaviest boxes. They groaned under the weight of the boxes, "Follow me boys." I said walking up the front steps with only my guitar case and a smirk on my face.

We put everything away and we're just chilling. Suddenly I get a call and Zebrahead blares from my phone.

_Here she come again_

_Like good medicine_

_Every step she takes,_

_My blood is flowing. _

"Hello?" I asked not looking at the Caller ID.

"Maria?" Came the voice of _Dolph Ziggler. _

"What do _you _want _Dolph_?" I asked.

"Maria listen I am so sorry. I never realized what I was missing-" I cut his rant of short.

"Listen _Dolph_ I DON'T want to TALK to you or anyone else from there. Leave me ALONE! And NEVER call me again. Oh and carry this message to Layla and Michelle. GO TO HELL! Bye." I said hanging up.

"Maria are you okay?" asked Jeff.

"Fine. It was just an old boyfriend. He cheated on me." I said smiling sadly.

"Oh well my old girlfriend cheated on me." He said smiling sadly. Finally someone who knew what it was like.

"So boys wanna help me paint?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. Matt and Jeff looked at each other. Then at me. They sighed, "Yay. Lets go to the paint store."

"Who's car?" Matt asked.

"Mine!" I exclaimed! I ran out the door with my car keys in hand and my bag around my shoulder. I heard Matt and Jeff follow at a slower pace. I jumped in my car.

When the two brothers got outside they stopped in place and stared at my car in shock.

"Coming boys." I smirked cranking up the car.

"That's your car?" Matt stuttered out.

"No I just got in and had the keys because its yours." I said sarcastically.

"Haha Kanellis." Matt said. I smirked.

"Get in the car." I yelled. They got in, Jeff in the front and Matthew in the back.

We're just ridding around blasting the radio when Shawn Micheals theme music came on. Jeff started singing it and dancing around. I busted out laughing and joined along thinking in my head _this is goning to be a good start._

**Thank you so much for reading again! Much love to you all. Review please and I will love you forever. Next chapter shall be up soon. Oh and REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS. **

**-Bex.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't kill me please? Haha. I know I haven't updated in forever. But you try being in 7th**** grade and in all advance classes plus double advanced math and have a HUGE midterm after winter break. And try having an amazing boyfriend who got his phone taken AND is going to Florida over winter break so you have no contact at all with him. So, to get away from my mother telling me study I came to my grandparents and went on fanfiction only to see I haven't updated in forever so, here you go(:**

**-Bex**

**Chapter 5**

It's been two days. Two days since I've been in Cameron, North Carolina. Two days since I met Matt and Jeff Hardy. The two most amazing boys ever. These past two days have been the best. And I am so glad we moved.

Its now Friday, Matt, Jeff and I are chilling at their house and it is 7:45. 15 minutes until Friday Night Smackdown. Luckily Jeffery and Matthew are as big wrestling fans as me. We already had it on SiFi and were just sitting there waiting when the door bell rang.

"Who is it?" Jeff called standing up and walking towards the door.

"Oprah." came a male voice. Jeff smiled and ran towards the door.

"Shannon Brian Moore." Jeff said pulling 'Shannon' into a hug.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy." Shannon said back to him returning the hug. After Jeff moved out of the way I got a clear view of this 'Shannon' and boy was I shocked. Shannon was not to tall but taller than me I bet. He had a bandana wrapped around his head so I couldn't see it that clearly. But what shocked me the most was his eyes. His beautiful green eyes.

"Shannon, this is Maria. She moved here two days ago." Jeff said glaring slightly at the way Shannon was looking at me.

"Oh, so this is Maria. The Maria you have been telling me about?" Shannon said as Jeff blushed. I laughed slightly.

"All good things I hope." I said popping up and walking over to them.

"Very good things, Ms. Kanellis." He said kissing my hand. I laugh and roll my eyes. Shannon may be a cutie pie, but I liked Jeff, a lot.

"Well that's-" I was cute off by the Smackdown theme coming on. We all jumped in front of the TV and sat down in this order, Shannon, me, Jeff, and Matthew. We all sat in silence watching wrestling for two hours. Shannon of course tried to hit on me more than once, but stopped with Jeff glared at him. I laughed at that. Once it went off, we all sat in a circle on the floor.

"So what do we do?" asked Matt.

"Truth or dare?" I asked. The three boys faces lit up in delight.

"YES!" they all shouted together.

"okay, Shannon truth or dare?" asked Matt.

"Dare." Shannon said rubbing his hands together.

"Kiss Maria. Full on lip lock, for 6 seconds." Matt said smiling evilly. Jeff shot Matt the most evilest glare ever.

"Okay, come here Maria." Shannon said patting the spot next to him. I didn't want to kiss Shannon, I wanted to kiss Jeff.

"Fine, but only because it's a dare." I said standing up and sitting my butt down beside the tattooed punk. Shannon leaned his head closer to mine and I leaned mine in. Are lips touched and moved in sync with one another for 6 seconds. We pulled back, Shannon dazed from what I would call, the best kiss of HIS life. Mine still has to come.

"Wow, that was…." Shannon trailed off. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Shannon's turn." I said sitting down between Jeff and Matt.

"Jeff, truth or dare?" Shannon said.

"Do you even have to ask." Jeff said laughing.

"Okay, I dare you too, take off everything, but your underwear." Shannon said smiling.

"Whatever, man. That's how I usually roll anyways." He said removing his shirt, so I could see his beautiful sculpted body. I bit my lip and he unbuckled his belt buckle and slowly removed his pants.

"Jeff's turn!" Matt shouted.

"Maria," Jeff said turning to face me," Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said smiling, well smirking.

"I dare you to give me a strip tease," He said smirking right back at me. I looked back at him wide eyed. Matt and Shannon hollered around us," Alone." he added to Matt and Shannon's disappointment.

"Fine." I said standing up and grabbing Jeff's hand, pulling him up behind me. _Thank the lord I am wearing a lacy thong and panties,_ I thought as I pulled the door shut to his room. I grabbed his iPod docking station remote and turned Led Zeppelin on, Stairway To Heaven to be exact.

I sat Jeff down on a chair a stood in front of him. I smirked, and slowly went down to the ground seductively and came back up showing my cleavage. Jeff bit his lip as I lifted the hem of my shirt up. I brought it up where you could see the bottom of my red and black lacy bra. His eyes followed my hands as I took my shirt off to reveal my red and black lacy push up bra and my tan toned stomach. I slowly undid my belt buckle as Jeff's egger eyes followed. I removed my belt loop after loop, I could tell Jeff was getting impatient. Jeff tried to hurry me up and I said, "No, no. Learn some patients Mr. Hardy." I said winking at him. I undid my pants seductively. I slowly slid them down my hips reveling my matching thong. Jeff's eyes rolled back a little in his head. I smirked and put both on legs, on their respective sides. I grinded my hips into his groin and smirked when he groaned. I slowly grinned back into his pelvic area. He groaned some more. I started seductively kissing his neck, starting at where it meets his shoulder up to right under his ear. Jeff's eyes rolled back in pleasure. Jeff grabbed me from my bottom and jogged over to his bed. He threw us down and we started kissing roughly. He started kissing my smooth toned stomach from the top of my panties to the bottom of my bra.

"Maria, I really like you." Jeff said panting, as he kissed my neck.

"I really like you too Jeff, but lets go back down stairs before they say something." I said kissing Jeff and getting up off of his bed. He got up after me, and helped me get back dressed. We made are way down the stairs, hand in hand. Jeff sat down and pulled me on to his lap. He kissed my check and I giggled.

"So, Maria, uh, its your turn." Matt said shaking his head. I giggled and turned to face, him.

"Matthew, truth or dare?" I smirked evilly.

"Dare." He said doubting my evilness.

"I dare you…to make out with Shannon." I said smirking. Matt stared at me wide eyed.

"Maria!" Shannon shouted.

"SHH!" We all, shushed Shannon. Gilbert was upstairs asleep and we didn't wanna wake him just yet.

"Come, on Matt. Or are you to much of a chicken?" I giggled taunting him.

"I'm not a chicken! Come 're Shannon." Matt said standing up and walking over to Shannon. I laughed and grabbed my phone out of my pocket to take pictures. Matt pined Shannon down to the ground and made out with him for 2 minutes. While they were busy, Jeff and I were laughing are butts off. I closed my eyes and thought to myself, _maybe, just maybe, Jeff won't break my heart._

**Did ya like itt? haha(; I hope you did, I suree did(; I know it is a bit, dirty? lol. Maria and Jeffrey getting it on(; Thanks for reading, hit that review button? KThanksBai(;**

**-Bex**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello beautiful people. ****J what's up? I am so sorry I haven't updated. I feel horrible about that. Follow me on tumblr? ****.**** I love tumblr. Also you might wanna follow my advice tumblr I run with this sweetheart named Sarah. ****.**

**But yeah.**

**~Rebecca**

**Chapter 7**

It's been a week sense mine and the Cameron Crew's game of truth or dare. Jeff and I have been dating for a full week. He's a great boyfriend. School was suppose to starts this Monday. It was Sunday and I was at the Hardy's. We just got done watching some TV and I was sleeping over, again. The Hardy's had became my new house. And I loved it. Gilbert loved me. And I loved Gilbert, he would always try to embarrass Jeff and Matt in front of me. I've had so much fun, sense I've moved here. I loved it here, and I never wanted to leave. North Carolina was my home now. I needed to be her with my boys. They were my life.

"Maria?" Matt called waking me from my trance on the couch.

"Yeah, Matthew?"

"Matthew? Really, go to hell. But anyways, are you nervous about you school?" He asked. I smiled.

"Not really, I mean I have y'all so does it really matter?" I said smiling.

"Y'all? Awh, North Carolina is changing her." Shannon joked.

"Shut the hell up." I slapped the back of his head. He faked injury.

"So, I don't know if it's just me but I am in need of some sleep." said Jeff standing up and grabbing my hand, dragging me up stairs with him. I giggled as he threw me down on his bed and shut his door.

"Hmm, I don't think this is sleep." I said as her kissed up my neck.

"But you like this better, don'tchu?" He asked in between kisses.

"I'm not sure…" I said sarcastically.

"I know I sure as hell do." Jeff breathed onto my neck.

"We need sleep for school tomorrow…" I moaned out.

"Fine…" He said cuddling up next to me. We feel sleep cuddled side by side.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was awaken by Matt coming and screaming in my ear.

"What the hell, you ignorant little asshole?" I shouted at Matt as he ran down the stairs.

"Good mornin' darlin'." Jeff said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm gonna go take a shower at my place and get ready. Be back soon." I said twisting around in his embrace and placing a light kiss on his lips. I wiggled out of his embrace and ran down the stairs and across the street to my house.

"Hey guys!" I yelled running up the stairs. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a flowy green and blue peasant shirt, blue cami, and a pair of black high top converse. I jumped into the shower and changed into my new pair of clothes. I dried my naturally curl hair and clipped it back with a green barrette. I then applied my make up, consisting of; black eye liner on top and bottom, my smokey shadow blast, and some lip gloss. I tied my shoes, and grabbed my already packed book bag.

"Bye guys!" I yelled as I ran back to the Hardy's. I opened the door to see all the boys ready on the couch.

"You look great." Jeff said as he got and walked towards me grabbing my hand. We walked to his truck and got in.

"So, is there anyone I should watch out for at this school?" I asked staring at are intertwined hands.

"Not that I know of, I'll introduce you too Eve, Ashley, and Mickie. Eve and Matt are together, Shannon and Ashley, and Randy and Mickie. You haven't met Randy yet. He's pretty cool. That's mostly are group. There's Ted, Cody, Maryse, and Gail. That's all. Mickie's like a gossip queen so, she'll know." He said smiling my way as we pulled into a parking space. My stomach dropped. Even though, Jeff was in all my classes I was nervous. We got out of the car holding hands as Jeff lead me towards a group of people.

"Hey guys, this Maria, she's my girlfriend. She moved here a week or so ago." He said smiling at the girlfriend part. All of the girls awed and the guys yelled 'Get some!' I giggled slightly and smiled.

"Hi everybody." I said waving.

"I'm Mickie James." a girl petite curvy with slightly wavy blondish brown hair and a bubbly smile. She extended her arms to wrap me in a hug. When she released me a tall man with a shaved head stepped up to grab her.

"Mickie don't scare her away," He looked up at me and smiled, "I'm Randy Orton. Sorry about my girlfriend she's very…friendly." He laughed. I smiled.

"It's fine, no worries. I'm a hugger too." I laughed.

"Well, I'm Ashley." said a taller girl with blonde hair and pink streaks and countless piercing. She extended her hand and I took it.

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling. Next a platinum blonde stepped up. She was breath taking beautiful.

"I'm Maryse." She said with a heavy French accent smiling wrapping me in a hug.

"And I'm Gail." an small Asian girl stepped up giving me and hug.

"Nice to meet-" I was cut of by a curvy Latino looking female with brown blondish hair.

"You haven't met the best of them yet. I'm Eve." She said wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Nice to me you Eve." I said smiling. Two boys came running up to us.

"Who's this guys?" they said looking at me.

"That's Jeff's girlfriend Maria. She just moved her." said Mickie.

"Hi, I'm Cody," said the smaller out of the two," and this is Ted." He said pointing to the other man.

"Nice to meet you all." I said smiling as the bell rang.

_This is should be a fun year…_

**I hope y'all like this, I know it took me a while, but WHOOOPIE. I hope y'all review….and REVIEW. Please REVIEW. **

~Rebecca J


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was lunch time. Mickie, Maryse, Ashley, Eve, Gail, and I were in the bathroom when six other girls entered. There were one red head, two blondes, and three brunettes.

"Who's your little friend, James?" sneered the smallest of the three blondes.

"If you must know, Barbie, this is Maria, Jeff's girlfriend." Mickie smirked. The other five out of the six girls gasped looking at one of the brunettes.

"Jeff's what?" Shouted the brunette.

"Girlfriend." I said smiling.

"No way in hell." She said seething.

"Yes, now if you don't mind, I think my friends and I here would like to go enjoy the rest of are lunch." I said marching out of the bathroom, my other five in tow.

"I can not believe you just did that." Ashley said shaking her head.

"Why?"

"That was Jeff's ex-girlfriend Beth. They went out for two years, and she cheated on him, the whole time."

"Her loss." I shrugged sitting down beside Jeff. I glance towards the bathroom door to see the six girls exiting.

"Who's loss?" Jeff asked smiling at the red head.

"Beth's." I said watching his smile turn down to a frown.

"What about Beth?"

"Yo girl over there just told her off." Mickie said slapping hands with Eve.

"Who were the rest of them?" I asked looking over at the group of six.

"Well, the two twin brunettes are Nikki and Brie Bella. The other brunette is Beth Britt. The smaller blonde is Barbra or Barbie. The thicker one is Trish and the red head? That's Lita. She use to hang with us." Mickie explained.

"Good to know." I said sitting back in my seat as Jeff put his arm around me, "Who are the guys over there?"

"Well, the taller blonde with Lita is Adam. The brunette with Barbie is Mike. The brunette with Brie is John Morrison. The blonde with Trish is Chris Jericho. The muscle man with Nikki is John Cena. The one with Beth? That's Alex Riley." Ashley explained.

"So, there all couples?"

"You're kinda slow, gorgeous." Eve laughed.

"Fuck off." I said hitting her on her arm. Everyone laughed at that. After a few more minutes of mindless chatting the bell rang.

"See you later, Ria!" Mickie shouted over her shoulder. _Only my first day and my friends are pretty then those petty bitches back home, _I thought to myself as Jeff and I walked hand in hand to our art class. He like to draw while I on the other hand like to design. Clothes designing was my passion. I wanted to design my own ring gear for the WWE. That was what I really wanted to do with my life. I had always dreamed of going into the WWE and winning the women's champion ship. Then I'd marry one of my co-workers. Hopefully, a rainbow haired one. Over the few weeks I've been here, Jeff has been the best thing ever for me. He makes me so happy and I honestly don't care about anything, but are relationship.

"Maria? Maria Kanellis?" Mrs. Rodgers called from the front of the class room.

"Oh um, here." I stated. I heard laughs from the front of the class room. I glanced over to see Barbie and Beth laughing. I rolled my eyes and leaned more into Jeff's embrace. The class droned on, with rules and such things you learn on the first day. I didn't really pay attention, Jeff and I whispered through out the rest of the day until the final bell rang.

"How'd you like your first day, Ms. Kanellis?" Jeff asked as we stepped into his house.

"Hell, in the form of six girls." I rolled my eyes laying down his bed. He laid down beside me pulling me close to him. I smiled as I sniffed in his clone. I wish I could stay like this forever.

_Maybe it want be that bad…_

**I hope y'all liked it(: Now y'all who read my other stories might already know about this, but just in case, the first three people who PM me, get a one shot with the WWE superstar of there choice. Just PM your name and your superstar. I'll post something when I got the first three. Review?(: **


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this is the last chapter. I know it's kinda random and odd that I skipped so much, I just didn't want to leave you guys hanging, and I could figure out what to do. I am sorry If I disappointed anyone. But to repay, I am taking one shot request again. First 5 people who PM this time. I love you guys. - Rebecca**

**Chapter 9**

It's been a month sense I moved to Cameron and I love it. I got Barbie and her crew off everyone's back, I have a kick ass boyfriend, and amazing friends. It was now time for are prom, and we were excited as heck. All the girls and I had amazing dresses. Mickie's was a light pink and flowed off of her lovely curves. Maryse's was red and short. Ashley's was pink and dark green. Eve's was bright yellow and it flowed around her. Mine was green and strapless. I was so nervous. I was in my room finishing up in my room with Janny's help. All the other girls already met their dates down stairs.

"Come on Maria, you look great, get your ass down there!" Janny said to me literally dragging me out of my room. She dragged me down the stairs. I stumbled down and glared at my sister.

"No, Janny-" My breath got caught in my throat as I glanced up and saw Jeff. He looked stunning in a pair of black dress pants, a green button up shirt, a white tie, and a grey vest. I smiled as Jeff came closer to me. He placed a kiss on my lips and whispered in my ear.

"You are beautiful." at that moment I believed him. How could I not? My smile grew bigger as he placed a white rose corsage on me. It went great with my knee length green strapless dress. I had on silver heels and silver green jeweled earrings with a matching necklace. I smiled and kissed him as I heard a camera click. Are kiss broke apart and I looked to see Mickie, Eve, and Ashley smiling with their respective dates. I giggled and smiled as Mickie snapped another shot. I walked over to her and trampled her in a hug.

"I want a copy." I whispered in her ear. She giggled and nodded at me. I smiled happily at her and took her camera. I handed it my mom and dragged Jeff over to be in are group picture, as Cody, Ted, Maryse, and Gail gathered in. We all smiled at the camera as Jeff wrapped his arm around my waist. I sighed content with myself even just for the moment. We made are way outside and into a limo. The couples all paired up, Myself and Jeff, Ashley and Shannon, Matt and Eve, Gail and Cody, Maryse and Ted, and Mickie and Randy. We took the short drive to Cameron High with mindless chatter. We got there and all stepped out in pairs. I clutched Jeff's arm as I stumbled out.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear. He smiled and silently laughed. We walked over to the ticket table and handed over are tickets, we strolled inside behind the rest of the group. We found a table and sat for a few minutes. Jeff got up and went to the Deejay booth. He came back and smiled at me as Trouble by Never Shout Never started playing. I chuckled slight as he extended his hand. I grabbed onto and he pulled me to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

"I'm out of you league?" I asked jokingly looking into his eyes.

"I'm just waiting for you to realize it." He said seriously. I lent up to kiss him.

"I'm waiting on waking up from this dream." I said finally placing my lips. Did it Hurt by Never Shout Never started playing as we pulled apart.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Jeff sung looking me in the eyes.

"No, because an amazing green eyed, multi-colored haired, boy caught me." I said planting a kiss on his awaiting lips.

_Cameron, North Carolina, you aren't so bad. _


End file.
